The Haunted Tree House
This is a two-part episode of My Little Pony. It is the 1st-2nd episode of season 1. This is the series pilot episode. About On a spooky Halloween night, The Cutie Mark Crusaders try to find their mark by going through a scary obstacle... Rainbow Dash tries to help Fluttershy overcome her fear of Halloween Spookiphopia. Characters: Main: *Applebloom (voiced by Artsy Lemon) *Scootaloo (voiced by Milly Shosh) *Sweetie Belle (voiced by Milly Shosh) *Rainbow Dash (voiced by 'Silly Sal' Walker) *Fluttershy (voiced by Milly Shosh) *Candy Corn Monster (voiced by Abraham Lona) *Fudge Swamp Creature (voiced by Moornyung) *Gummy Worm Ghosts (voiced by Lauren Kila and Milly Shosh) *Pumpkin Pie Monters (voiced by Lauren Kila and John Kolino) *Diamond Tiara (voiced by Lauren Kila) *Silver Spoon (voiced by Milly Shosh) *Pinkie Pie (voiced by Lila Afro) Minor: *Twilight Sparkle (voiced by Milly Shosh) *Spike (voiced by Abraham Lona) *Applejack (voiced by Polly Diane) *Rarity (voiced by 'Silly Sal' Walker) *Cheerilee (voiced by Milly Shosh) *Princess Luna (voiced by Kirsten U. Shamancy) *Princess Celestia (voiced by Milly Shosh) *Minuette *Lyra Heartstrings *Bon Bon *Carrot Top *Derpy Hooves Plot/Story/: Scene opens at School Cheerilee: Remember my little ponies! Tonights assinment is to have the BEST costume! Good Luck! Apple Bloom: *whispers to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle* We should try to get a cutie mark tonight,for bravery! Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle agree and ask their teacher Cheerilee Cheerilee: Of course, be careful though little ones! At Rarity's Rarity:What outfit would you like to wear for the Happy Haunting Pumpkin Festibal Sweetie Belle,I would love to desighn a spooky costume for you. Sweetie Belle: Well Rarity,I wanted to try to earn a bravery cutie mark and face my fears. Rarity: *gasps crazily* NO NO NO! MY DARLING ITS SO DANGEROUS AND MUDDY OUT THERE!!! Sweetie Belle: Uh uh okay then--how about a grim reaper costume? Rarity: Oh yes,alright then. *Rainbow Dash zooms by* I wonder what Rainbow Dash is up to...? Scene moves to Rainbow Dash flying/zooming in town In Town: (Scootaloo is on her scooter racing) Scootaloo and Rainbow are sort of racing and doing obstacles... Rainbow Dash: Gee Scootaloo your pretty tough.And fast. But I'm faster Scootaloo: Yeaaahhh-right. I'll beat you AGAIN once I get my cutie mark tonight! Rainbow Dash: How do you plan doing that? Scootaloo: Me SweetieBelle,and Apple Bloom are gonna earn ours when we face our fears face to face! Rainbow Dash: Huuuhhh...Where you guys goin'? Scootaloo:The Tree House.How bout it?* ! *I have to meet Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle-see ya Rainbow! Rainbow D: *smiling* see you soon! The Town is being decorated with orange and black spooky decor... Twilight: Okay Spike, all we need to do is make sure there is enough black cat cake and bat brownies for the bake walk and make sure the haunted halllway is haunted enough and make sure the pegasus have costumes. Spike: *checks boff other junk on a list* Mmmhmm and Mmhmm...Hey Twilight,Is Rarity gonna be there? Twilight: I think so, are you gonna spook her Spike? Spike: Uhhhhmmmmm sure??? Pinkie Pie jumps out with a bunch of funny costumes Pinkie Pie: Hi There! Whattcha doin'!? Oh Twilight I have Bat Brownies and Black Cat Cake for the Bake Walk!! Twilight:Great! What are you doing with all of those costumes Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie: I have been trying to show FlutterShy how INSANELY FUN Halloween is! But she has Spookiphobia. Spike: Whats Spookiphobia?? Twilight: Its FULL name is Spookariousindonisiousacteribiphobicia. Its when a person is scared of Halloween. Spike and Twilight say bye to go help some more while Pinkie Pie goes to The Pegasus's Kingdom to find fake wings... Fluttershy's Home Fluttershy: Okay Fluttershy,You can do this. *tries to peek out of the window* EEP! *goes back down* Bunny looks at her wierd, Fluttershy goes to hug it Fluttershy: It okay Bunny. *knock on door* I wonder who that could be.. Opens door-a scary figure wwith hockey mask and chainsaw** Fluttershy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *hides behind couch shivering* Scary Pony: Fluttershy! ARE YOU READY!!! Fluttershy: No I don't want to die..!!! Scary Pony takes off mask and reveals Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash: What do you-Oh! I was playing hockey and we had to cut a hockey stick because it was too long Fluttershy: *runs to Rainbow and hugs her* OH MY RAINBOW DASH! I was so scared! Rainbow Dash: What are you so scared of? Fluttershy: Oh-Uhh... Halloween. Rainbow Dash: WHAT!?! But its so awesome!? I'll help you Fluttershy. Fluttershy: Oh Thanks Rainbow Dash. I really hope so. I really want to go to the festival tonight. Rainbow Dash: Its fine! It will be easy... Tree House: FINISH LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATER Songs Featured *Theme Song *That Big, Spooky, Haunted House (sung by Fluttershy) *Ending theme Category:Two-part episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes